Vanara
Vānara '(Sanskrit: वानर) popularly refers to a group of monkey-like humanoids in the Hindu-Buddhist epic the Ramayana who were brave and inquisitive by nature.The term Vanara can be described as forest-dweller (vane carati iti vanara). The epic Mahabharata describes them as forest-dwelling. The Sanskrit/Pali epics of Southeast Asia mention several exotic creatures including ape-like humanoids. Some 'Indians see this as a proof of the historicity of their mythological characters and as support for the prehistoric hominids in their texts. The Ramayana speaks of the Vanaras, an ape-like species with human intelligence, that existed millions of years ago. However, according to the Ramayana alongside these ape-men existed modern humans. There are many versions, as the Ramayana spread to many Asian countries outside of India, including Thailand, Burma, Indonesia, Cambodia, Laos, Philippines, and China. Vanaras are widely considered the Asian Bigfoots. In Modern Cryptozoology 'Batutut' The Batutut or Ujit, sometimes also known as "forest people," is a proposed hominid cryptid, reportedly similar to Bigfoot, thought to inhabit the Vu Quang nature reserve and other wilderness areas of Thailand, Vietnam, Laos and northern Borneo. The Vu Quang has been the source of a number of newly discovered mammals by Dr. John MacKinnon. Mackinnon claims to have first observed tracks in 1970 that led him to believe that a hominid similar to the Meganthropus lives there. Instead, cryptozoologist Loren Coleman believes that the Batutut are a surviving population of Homo erectus or Neanderthal. Mackinnon's 1975 book In Search Of The Red Ape describes his experiences and findings. A 1947 sighting by a French colonist refers to the animal as a L'Homme Sauvage ("wild man"). Vietnamese scholars refer to the animal as the Ngýời Rừng ("forest man"). 'Orang Gadang' Or''a''ng'' Gadang '''is a cryptid from Sumatra, Indonesia. It said if this creatures is believed to be an Indonesian 'Bigfoot 'because of it's shared characteristics, they are said to stand between 7,5 - 12 feet tall and covered with bushy dark hair. Sighting has been reported for centuries. A group of wild monkeys went gone on a rampage in a village in eastern Indonesia, entering houses and attacking residents during Thursday 31, 2013. Monkeys are not uncommon in Indonesia, however, some local descriptions of the primates claim that they were four or five feet tall, larger than any Asian primate, and that they stood upright with a gorilla like "stub nose and glaring eyes." Some reports stated that the monkeys were tailess, a trait only apes have. Although some cryptozoologists claim these primates were Orang Gadang, it could be one of the many primate cryptids throughout the region. 'Orang Pendek The orang pendek is said to be a bipedal ape living in the forests on the island of Sumatra. Its reported height is commonly between three to six feet, and its fur is short and typically gray, brown or red in color. The name "orang pendek" translates to "short person" in Indonesian. 'Mande Barung' The Mande Barung or (sometimes spelled as Mande Burung) is a tall bipedal ape-like creature that is said to be an Indian Yeti reside in the tropical rainforests of the Garo Hills. It’s thought to be related to Yeti of Nepal, The Ban-Manush in Bangladesh, the Yeren of mainland China and the Bigfoot of the Pacific-Northwest. The Mande Barung might be a surviving form of the giant ape Gigantopithecus. The Monkey Man of New Delhi was an ape like creature that terrorized the capital city of New Delhi, India in 2001. In May of that year, stories began to circulate in New Delhi of a strange, nocturnal, monkey-like creature that was attacking people. Eyewitness accounts were often inconsistent, but tended to describe the creature as about four feet (120 cm) tall, covered in thick black hair. It supposedly wore a metal helmet, had metal claws, glowing red eyes and three buttons on its chest. Some suggest the Monkey Man is an avatar of the Hindu deity Hanuman, a notable Vanara 'in Hindu mythology, while others claim it is a version of 'Bigfoot. 'Yeti' The Yeti is an Asian Bigfoot found in the Himalayas. Inhabiting Nepal, Tibet, and India, the Yeti is probally the closest living relative to Gigantopithecus, a prehistoric gorilla that lived in Asia million years ago. In Buddhist mythology, the Yetis were peaceful creatures, very shy that lived in dense snow caves on the glaciers which form the Gangee River in India. The Yeti was even mentioned in pre-Buddhist cultures, such as the Lecha people, who worsphiped an "Glacier Giant." Tibetan and Nepalese monestaries have collected several skulls and bones of the yetis, some which preside in the Smithnosian Museum today. Although one of their specimens was proven to be a human bone, others contained the museum are still in question. Yetis have been sighted in the Himalayas since 6th BCE to 2011.' It is the oldest recorded Bigfoot'. 'Yeren' 'Kapre' 'Kapre '(also known as Agta in the Visayan dialect) is a Philippine cryptid creature with the appearance of an unnaturally tall, long-legged, black hairy man, that sits in big trees and smokes. It is often seen waiting for people as they walk through a path. It has also been described as similar to the North American bigfoot, but with more human characteristics, characterized as a tree demon. It is described as being a tall (7 to 9 ft), brown, hairy male with a beard. Kapres are normally described as smoking a big ganja pipe, whose strong smell would attract human attention. The term kapre comes from the Arabic "kaffir", meaning a non-believer in Islam. The early Arabs and the Moors used it to refer to the non-Muslim Indians who were dark-skinned. Category:Bigfoot Category:Primates Category:Asian cryptids Category:Indonesia Category:India Category:Southeast Asia Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:China Category:Giant cryptid Category:Humanoids Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Apes Category:Mammals